


The One

by chivisale



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivisale/pseuds/chivisale
Summary: A blissful reunion after 10 years, Jinwoo has loved him since he can remember, would he be able to confess his feelings to him before he has to go again and will this long distance friendship become a long lasting relationship?





	The One

**He stares through the window and cannot believe what his eyes are seeing, he was just a chubby and cute little button and now has grown into a such fine young man. He realizes immediately that this person that has been occupying his mind and heart for the past fifteen years is also the man of his dreams, perfect tan skin, dark and kind eyes, kissable lips, manly eyebrows and a well build body to die for.**

 

**Mino is waiting for him nervously tapping the table with his fingers and looking every 20 seconds to his wrist watch, he brought him a beautiful and colorful flower bouquet and Jinwoo’s heart is now fluttering at such romantic gesture, this is it, the moment Jinwoo is been waiting for the past 10 years while they were apart, he  knows this is the moment to tell him that he loves him before Mino has to leave again and loses him for good, he needs to taste his lips at least one time and then he will be able to move on with his life.**

*******************************************************

 

**Jinwoo was only 7 years old the first time he saw him, Song Min Hee was a single mother and she had just moved in next door with her 5 year old boy Mino, she had no other option than to leave her precious son to the care of another little boy just 2 years older, while she was at work.**

 

**Little Jinwoo was always a very responsible kid since really young, so his parents didn’t have any problems with him staying home alone after his aunt picks him out from school and leaves him at the apartment, it was just about 4 to 5 hours that he used to be alone until his mother was back from work everyday. So the day Song Min Hee-ssi came knocking to his door and asked him if he could take care of Mino for a while, he was of course a little bit scared, but most of all delighted to finally have some company, and that one time favor became a daily assignment.**

 

**Baby Mino, like what he used to call him, was very quiet and shy, but after all the care and kind words from his hyung, all his defenses were broken. Jinwoo made him snacks everyday, he always asked him what he wanted to watch on tv or what he wanted to play and even helped him with his homework. After a few months they started to willingly spent more time together even when it was not needed, and at some point they were spending more time with each other than with their respective families.**

 

**When Mino was a 5 year old baby, Jinwoo used to carry him in his arms when he fell asleep and put him in bed, or when Mino couldn’t sleep, Jinwoo used to lay in bed next to him and like a habit he used to always caressed his hair and sing him lullabies until he was able to fall asleep and when he was sure Mino was already having sweet dreams he kissed his head goodnight.**

 

**On Jinwoo’s 9th birthday Mino wrote him a poem and read it to him when they were alone, by then Mino was the same height as Jinwoo and had become a bright and cheerful kid that was always smiling and got alone with everybody, he was really popular among the boys and everyone wanted to be his friend, he didn’t have that much luck with girls though, maybe because he was really chubby, but for Jinwoo he was the cutest.**

 

**Every day they went to school together, everyday they ate together, every day they played at the park or went to the arcade or play sports together, just the last one was really tricky because Jinwoo loved soccer while Mino was all about basketball. When it was time to study they were really serious about it, but they always tried to keep each other company without interrupting each other, each on their own book but with the reassurance given by the presence of the other.**

 

**At age 12 Jinwoo was getting confession letters almost everyday and he was rejecting each and every one of them, Mino would always frown when he looked at his hyung with letters or chocolates in his hands, but Jinwoo will always keep the chocolates and gave them to him after school, as for the letters he only read them as a courtesy and gave them back saying he couldn’t accept their feelings. Sometimes Mino would go with him to return the letters and he always had a smug smile on his face whenever Jinwoo rejected someone, this was his hyung and he wasn’t going to accept any of those silly girls feelings, at the end of the day he was always going back home with him, always spending all of his time with him, always taking care of him only.**

 

**Mino have always felt he have some sort of ownership, after all they have spend half of their lives together and they are each other’s best friend. He knows every time Jinwoo is feeling scare or sad he will always run to him first, Mino also knows that when he gets sick Jinwoo will always take care of him, will cook for him and feed him and nurse him back to health, so much that Mino actually loves to get sick, because the medicine is so sweet.**

 

**So because of this ownership that Mino has on his hyung, people has started to be afraid of getting too close to Jinwoo, they all get intimidated by his deathly glares when they come too near his hyung. On the contrary, Jinwoo doesn’t have this type of selfish love, but he sure is very protective of his baby Mino, even when Mino is then a few inches taller than him, and his body is bulkier, he’s still the 5 year old baby that was sent to his door one day, he will always be his baby. Jinwoo never forgets to ask Mino if he ate before, if he needs help with his homework, if he hasn’t gotten sick, he always fixes his tie when is crooked and brushes his hair when is messy, when Mino’s mom has to work a night shift, he always stays with him and takes care of him making him dinner and making sure he brushes his teeth and clean himself before going to bed, he covers him with the quilt and sometimes like a habit he caresses his hair and sing him lullabies until Mino is deep asleep.**

 

**When his mother told him the news, Jinwoo cried on his bed all night, Song Minhee hasn’t even told her own son yet because she know how heartbroken he will be, Jinwoo’s mother was her only confidant on this issue that hasn’t let her sleep for the past few days, that man has asked her to marry him and he will take care of her and her son, but he wants them to go live with him, to another country on a different continent. Song Minhee knows that everything that Mino knows and loves is here, that Jinwoo is here, and that will break her little son’s heart.**

 

**Mino’s eyes are still red and his voice is gone for how much he’s been crying, Jinwoo told him he couldn’t come to the airport to say goodbye, it was too hard, he is not good with goodbyes, so they cried together to sleep last night and say good bye on the apartment door with a hug so tight that left them both breathless. All of this will be so different and new to him, and Jinwoo will not be around to take care of him, Jinwoo told him not to think like that, to step up his game, now he was the one that needed to take care of someone else, he told him to be a man and take care of his mother, that was his duty from now on and Mino knows for sure he will follow his words like he always has.**

 

**The passengers are already been called to the plane when he hears him scream his name, Jinwoo is running towards him still crying his eyes out and out of breath, Mino is also running to him now and then they hug each other again like there's nobody watching and they are the only two people at the airport, “I will miss you so much” Jinwoo says to him in between sobs, “I will never forget you” he finishes and Mino knows what he has to say, “I’ll be back, wait for me.”**

 

**********************************************************

 

**They always keep in touch with each other, at first it was emails almost everyday and phone calls at least once every month and they always sent gifts to each other on their birthdays. The communication upgraded through the years and then they were always FaceTiming when something important happen and sometimes just because, it couldn’t be as often as they wished because of the time difference, but if something really big was going on they knew the other wouldn’t be mad even if it was 3 in the morning.**

 

**When Mino was in highschool he lost a bet with his friends and had to ask a girl out, after that they started to date for real, Mino was feeling like he could use some human’s warm, his body was having needs and the only one that could really satisfy him was apart from him with an ocean in between, so this was the next best thing he could get. At first he didn’t wanted to tell Jinwoo about it, he could easily have kept it a secret from him, but he knew he couldn’t lie to him, so he told him the truth one day, he knew him so well that he knew Jinwoo was faking a smile when he congratulate him for having a girlfriend and like he was expecting they started to drift apart.**

 

**Jinwoo knows he can’t keep him in his heart any longer, Mino has move on, he has started to live a new life without him and he can’t be stuck in love with a guy that’s so far away and now dating someone else. He met Jiyong during a soccer match, he was older and wiser and maybe he was just what he needed, something about his physique reminds him of Mino, although he couldn't pinpoint what, maybe it was just their charm and confident aura around them. They started dating just two weeks after they met, both had the same hobbies and got along really well and after a while they were always together.**

 

**Mino’s heart has never hurt so much before, he swears his heart is been smashed inside of his chest. Even when they are not FaceTiming anymore, they always kept the habit of sending a text to the other every time something really important happen, now the text that he is sure will keep him awake for days says “I’m dating someone, his name is Jiyong” and attached to the message there’s a picture of both of them posing together at a coffee place. This is all his fault, he was the one that started dating Seulgi to begin with, he was the one that made them drift apart, but maybe he is wrong, the real culprit between them is the distance that separates them, he is sure that even if he hadn’t started dating Seulgi, Jinwoo would have gotten tired of the cyber relationship and look for some human’s touch to warm him up from the cold winter days.**

 

**He wasn’t really feeling Seulgi anymore, yes she was really pretty, perfect body, dancing goddess and while everyone wanted a piece of her, she was only his. But it wasn’t enough, sometimes they couldn’t even hold a conversation for more than 5 minutes, then they spent the rest of the time just making out and doing other things, at first that was the highlight of their relationship, but now it wasn't enough. Was he really a man? Sometimes he wasn’t really feeling it, and other times he found himself thinking about him while kissing her and wishing her lips were his instead.**

 

**Jinwoo couldn’t help but always compare Jiyong to Mino, it was strange and mean, but he always found himself thinking Mino could done that better, Mino’s rap was better, Mino was funnier, he was cuter. It wasn’t fair to Jiyong, it wasn’t fair that the only reason he had gotten interest in him and close to him to begin with was only because he reminded him of Mino. Even when Jiyong was a perfect boyfriend, romantic, sweet and thoughtful, he still couldn’t stop thinking that Mino might be better.**

 

**Mino’s world was filled with bright colors and rainbows again as he was reading the new text from Jinwoo, “Jiyong and I broke up.” He reply with the thing he wanted to tell him for a while now, but he didn’t have the courage to be the first one to start a conversation after 4 months of not texting each other, “I broke up with Seulgi two months ago, I guess we're both single again.”**

 

**FaceTime became a regular thing once again, not as regular as Mino has wished though, but he needed to be considerate of his hyung that was now preparing for the University entrance exam. Mino would always try his best to cheer him up and encourage him and Jinwoo’s mood was always lifted with Mino’s kind words.**

 

**Once the pressure of the test was over they were again FaceTiming almost everyday and sending cute text to each other many times a day. Once again Mino was the center of Jinwoo’s universe, and Jinwoo was the only one that could make Mino smile and feel happiness.**

 

*****************************************************************

 

**Destiny has brought them together to this moment, it's been 10 years since the last time they saw each other in the flesh and not through FaceTime. Now Jinwoo is looking at him through the window and he can’t find the courage to go inside, what if Mino is disappointed by him? What if he thinks he’s really lame and pathetic? What if he thinks he's too small and thin? Too pale? What if he is not what he was expecting?**

 

**Mino’s heart is racing a mile per minute, the day he’s been waiting for so many years is finally here, the moment he will fulfill his promise to him. He checks the time every 20 seconds, nervous thinking what would he do and say when he sees him again, will his voice come out of his throat, will he be able to form coherent sentences. Mino knows is cheesy, but he couldn’t help but buy him flowers, even though he know the flowers will be nothing compare to his overwhelming beauty.**

 

**Mino was so focus on his watch that he didn’t notice him already standing next to the table until he heard his melodious voice again, “Mino?” says Jinwoo sounding a little bit shy and unsure, Mino eyes find Jinwoo’s eyes and at that moment the world stops and they are the only two people in the room, he hugs him so tight like his life depends on it, he can feel his tiny warm body that fits so perfectly between his arms, he is so beautiful, much more that he could remember, cameras don’t do him justice, he is literally going blind by his beauty.**

 

**Mino is embracing him with so much warm and protectiveness, he feels so complete with his arms around him, so secure, now the roles are reversed, Jinwoo feels like a baby, like his baby. How could that cute little chubby button could have grown into such a handsome young man? like a knight in shining armor that has come to his rescue, that will give him the happy fairy tail ending he has always been dreaming of.**

 

**“Mino, I’ve missed you so much!! How long are you staying?”**

 

**“‘I'm not going back again, I’m already looking for an apartment. Jinwoo, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”**

 

**“I love you too, since the first moment I saw you. You can come live with me, I will never let you go again.”**

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
